wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sukui
this character belongs to droplet. please don't steal her or the coding! ---- mansionair - easier «♤» Free will is a belief. "que?" "oh my gosh, is that frog dying?" Sukui is the essence of daintiness and fragile beauty. From her butterfly-like body to her delicate wings, every aspect of the flowing dragoness seems to radiate exquisiteness. Of course, most roses have their thorns, just as butterflies can be venomous and panthers can be deadly. But Sukui? She’s special. Sukui’s stance is quite difficult to describe. She’s as flowing as a river, as dainty as a rose. As lithe and strong as a puma, yet as muscled as a panther. Curved lines are her best friend, and she wears a smile like it is the most priceless and beautiful thing in the world. Her wings fold neatly at her sides, just covering the tops of her legs. Being a four tribe cross, Sukui just looks like a jumble of different parts to the careless eye. But if one were to take a closer look, they would notice her head retains the shape of a SkyWing, and features of a SandWing. Her body shape is also the sleek, aerodynamic build that most SkyWings sport, though her scales form the patterns of a SilkWing. Her large wings belong to a NightWing, as does her suspiciously thin tail. Long, rounded claws protrude from her dainty talons. The jumble of pink and pale gold known as Sukui’s scales can also be described as a swirl of pale gold, rose pink, and bits of magenta thrown in. Her pale grey underscales are as calming shade of raspberry, a way more calming shade then her mainscales. Her wings are a flint shade in the back, almost completely overpowered by splashes of dark grey and obsidian. On top of that, goldish-cream circular markings the same color as her mainscales dominate the tips and inner sides of her mighty wings. Cream colored antlers protrude from her regal head, splitting off into ‘branches’ from the main horn part. Long whiskers curl from her chin, the same color of smoke. Small feathery magenta plumes decorate the tips. Her large but not oversized ears are slightly darker than her main head, and her inner ears are a vivid shade of dark raspberry, similar to the abundance of large freckles under her bright eyes. Speaking of eyes, Sukui’s are an unnerving shade of brilliant dandelion yellow, no doubt a result of her SkyWing genes. The strangest thing about them? Her pupils are quite small, like a cat’s during the day. Sukui’s spine is decorated with a long frill, which is completely covered with tiny black bristles as soft as fur. Actually, calling the bristles ‘black’ would be a great injustice. After all, they aren’t black. In fact, they are kind of indescribable. Smoke-colored, yet glinting like diamonds. Whatever caused Sukui to be so crazy-looking and beautiful she will never know, but you can be darn sure she loves it. "um, fine. How to describe Sukui's personality? Maybe, happy? Hidden? Suspicous? Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:SilkWings Category:SandWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)